


Planet of Ood

by sidhedcv



Series: Let the wine of friendship never run dry - Hogwarts!AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Combeferre is a nerd, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, and he likes Doctor Who waaaaay too much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando Combeferre ha scoperto che la maggior parte dei suoi amici non ha mai visto Doctor Who e che una buona metà di loro non ha nemmeno idea di che cosa sia, il suo principale obiettivo è diventato quello di istruirli su quello che a suo dire è una delle meraviglie del mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of Ood

«E poi il Dottore e Donna aiutano gli Ood a spezzare il cerchio di energia che tiene prigioniero il loro enorme cervello collettivo, che così può ricominciare a cantare e comunicare telepaticamente con tutte le creature e—» il racconto di Combeferre viene improvvisamente interrotto da un’esclamazione di gioia proveniente da Enjolras. Tutti quanti, compresi Courfeyrac e Bahorel, si voltano verso di lui e lo zittiscono con un prepotente «shh!»

Combeferre li fissa stupefatto e mentre tutti gli altri lo guardano sorridendo, Bahorel e Courfeyrac si affrettano a giustificare l’azione appena compiuta con i più disparati « _no, è solo perché prima finisci prima possiamo fare altro_ », « _a me basta che questa cosa finisca nel modo più veloce e indolore e se Enjolras continua a cagare il cazzo rimaniamo qui tutta notte a sentire queste stronzate_ ».

Combeferre scuote la testa con aria disperata prima di riprendere il racconto e qualche minuto più tardi Jehan, senza farsi vedere, gli fa notare come i due stiano in realtà pendendo dalle sue labbra.

Da quando Combeferre ha scoperto che la maggior parte dei suoi amici non ha mai visto Doctor Who e che una buona metà di loro non ha nemmeno idea di che cosa sia, il suo principale obiettivo è diventato quello di istruirli su quello che a suo dire è _una delle meraviglie del mondo_. Un problema non indifferente è stato il trovare una soluzione al non poter vedere la televisione dentro Hogwarts: piuttosto che rinunciare a far conoscere il Dottore ai suoi amici Combeferre ha deciso, con l’aiuto di Jehan, di raccontare loro tutti gli episodi di tutte le stagioni della serie televisiva.

Enjolras si è subito appassionato al lato _sociale_ della storia, Grantaire e Bossuet ridono di gusto quando Combeferre cita i punti più divertenti, Cosette e Marius si emozionano e si commuovono esattamente allo stesso modo e, per farla breve, gli unici due a fingersi poco interessati sono proprio Courfeyrac e Bahorel.

«Insomma, alla fine gli Ood riescono a riacquistare la libertà e ringraziano il Dottore e Donna inserendoli nella canzone degli Ood—»

«Ed è una cosa così bella! Dovreste vedere la scena e sentire davvero la musica, il racconto non rende affatto la bellezza di quella canzone» esclama un entusiasta Jehan, prima di zittirsi e voltarsi verso Combeferre «senza offesa, ovviamente».

«Ovviamente!» ride Courfeyrac, scompigliando i capelli di Jehan; «ma tanto Combeferre non si offende, vero? Sei l’unico che lo ascolta davvero, se si prendesse male dovrebbe cominciare a raccontarsi le puntate di Doctor Who allo specchio e non credo che lo troverebbe altrettanto divertente».

«Ehi, a me interessano!» esclama Marius, immediatamente sostenuto da cori di «e anche io lo ascolto!» che provengono da quasi tutti gli altri.

«Io non ho ben capito una cosa, però» Cosette interrompe la nascente discussione nel tentativo di mantenere la calma, rivolgendosi a Combeferre che sembra anche troppo felice di risponderle — e più in generale di parlare di uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti; «il Dottore e Rose non si possono davvero più vedere?»

Il gemito di dolore di Jehan viene soffocato da qualche parte contro la spalla destra di Combeferre e i due Corvonero si prendono qualche secondo per un lungo abbraccio che tutti gli altri osservano stupiti.

«Che avete da fare così? Ha solo fatto una domanda» li apostrofa Bahorel, ricevendo in cambio una gomitata da Feuilly; «Ahia! _Io_ ho solo fatto una domanda!»

«Shh, Jehan, shh. Non è mai successo, non è mai successo nulla di brutto tra il Dottore e Rose. Rimangono insieme per sempre sempre sempre e niente e nessuno li divide e tutti sono felici e contenti» Combeferre rassicura Jehan con il tono di voce più convincente che riesce a trovare. 

Il che sembra perfino funzionare fino a quando Enjolras non li interrompe, esclamando a gran voce: «Ma a chi importa della storia d’amore! La cosa fondamentale è che gli Ood si siano liberati dalla schiavitù!»

«Dai Enjolras, non essere così _arido_ » commenta Eponine, sgomitando Grantaire che ride di gusto per le espressioni disperate e incredule di Combeferre e Jehan.

Enjolras si volta a fissare la Serpeverde, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte come se volesse essere sicuro di aver sentito bene: «arido? Io non sono affatto arido, penso solo che ci siano cose più importanti di una storia d’amore. Tipo la sicurezza e il rispetto delle popolazioni aliene».

«Hai intenzione di creare un Comitato per la Riabilitazione delle Inesistenti Creature Aliene?» ride Grantaire, attirando su di sé gli sguardi in preda al panico di più della metà del gruppo, lo stesso pensiero che passa per tutte le loro menti: _non dargli strane idee, Grantaire!_

E com’era ovvio quell’unica frase scatena una discussione senza fine sull’esistenza o meno di creature extraterrestri, conducendo la serata a tutt’altro termine — una spietata lotta all’ultimo _urlo_ tra Bahorel e Enjolras — rispetto a quello che Combeferre e Jehan avevano immaginato.

«Ehi, almeno questa volta ti hanno lasciato finire» sorride quest’ultimo, stampando un bacio sulla guancia di Combeferre che sorride divertito.

«Sono sicuro che domani sera finirà anche peggio» ride Combeferre e allo sguardo curioso del suo ragazzo risponde semplicemente: «ho come questa impressione che a Bahorel piaceranno particolarmente i Sontaran».

 

«Sonta-ran! Sonta-ran! Sonta-ran!» Bahorel ulula il grido di battaglia della popolazione aliena, agitando i pugni per aria e assordando Feuilly e Eponine che sedevano accanto a lui.

Combeferre abbraccia Jehan e bisbiglia un divertitissimo «te l’avevo detto».


End file.
